


The First Date

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Wingman Ruby Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake takes Yang out on their first real date...In comparison to the many (not a date) dates they went on at Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	The First Date

“Blake. You’re taking Yang to the carnival.”

Blake blinks and slowly lifts her head from her cup of tea and stares up at her leader and friend with furrowed brows, her lips twisting into a confused pout when Ruby crosses her arms and gives her a firm look. “I’m taking Yang to the carnival? As in… the cheap Vacuao carnival in town? The one with rides that look like you’d get tetanus just by looking at them?  _ That _ carnival?”

“Yep!”

“And  _ why  _ would I take Yang to that?”

“Because you two have been all awkward and fluttery and adorably shy around each other since you kissed and kinda haven’t done anything about it since because you’re both nerds waiting for the other to make a move  _ except  _ you don’t want to pressure each other but now there’s no pressure at all and nothings going nowhere and Gods so help me, we’re all suffering because of it!” Ruby says quickly without taking a breath, her voice pitching slightly towards the end of her rant as her oxygen runs out. “So please… just make a move; I’ll even pay for the tickets. Just friggin’  _ go.” _

“I don’t know if now is the right time, Ruby.” Blake says slowly, glancing across the inn and watching as Yang guides Oscar through a series of punches. He strikes, yelping as his fist connects with her metal palm and Yang winces, glancing away guiltily before giving a sheepish laugh and ruffling Oscar’s hair by way of apology. “I just… we just got here. We’re waiting on a meeting with Theodore and everything is kinda crazy—“

“We won’t be seeing the headmaster for a  _ while,  _ Blake. This is the closest thing to down time that we’ve had since the night off back in Atlas and Gods know when we’re gonna get another one. You and Yang… you guys deserve this so… be selfish, Blake. Just this once.” Ruby says, her tone softening as she places her hand on Blake’s shoulder and leans down to butt her head against the top of Blake’s, mimicking the way that she had seen Blake express affection in the past. She pulls back with a grin, her silver eyes sparkling as she gives Blake’s shoulder a gentle, playful punch. “Now  _ please  _ take my sister out so she’ll stop pining like the useless thing she is.”

“... and if she doesn’t want to go?”

“... how are you one of the smartest people I know and also the dumbest?” Ruby deadpans, arching a brow in disdain. She looks remarkably like Weiss and Blake bites back a snort at the sight. “Look at her.”

Blake looks and meets Yang eyes, watching as Yang smiles at her, her cheeks flushing brightly as her hand comes up in a cute, little wave. Blake waves back, her heart melting when Yang’s face lights up, her smile stretching into a pleased grin.

Blake swallows, turning to Ruby and nodding with a soft, nervous smile. “You’re right. I might not get a chance like this again. I should- I should try.”

“Fina-fucking-ly!”

_ “Who the flying fuck taught you to swear?!” _

* * *

“Yang?”

“Blake! Hey, what’s up? Are you settling in okay?” Yang says, absentmindedly stepping away from Oscar as he swings a punch towards her palm. A soft grunt sounds as his momentum causes him to fall to the floor. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” She asks gently, stepping closer to her partner and reaching out to ghost her fingers over Blake’s elbows, just barely touching her as Blake blinks slowly up at her with a small, nervous smile.

“I’m good… I think.” Blake says with a breathless little laugh, glancing away for a long moment before turning back to Yang, her ears tilting back anxiously. “Ah… okay. So… we haven’t really… gotten much time to ourselves since… um… you know…”

Yang knows.  _ Oh, Gods,  _ does she know.

How could she possibly forget the moment she and Blake had gravitated towards one another and pressed their mouths together as though it was the only thing they had been put on Remnant to do? 

“So… I was thinking that… and it’s  _ kind  _ of a stupid idea…” Blake continues, shuffling awkwardly as she curls her right hand around her left bicep in that way that Yang had long ago learned means that she feels self conscious and unsure of herself. “But I thought that we could just… get out of here for a bit? Just you and me?”

“You asking me out on a  _ date,  _ Belladonna?” Yang murmurs teasingly, her expression softening as she offers Blake a warm and reassuring smile when Blake’s expression falters. On what almost feels like an instinct, her hand raises to cup Blake’s cheek, led by the urge to comfort and reassure her more than anything else. “That’s… probably the best thing I’ve heard in a while. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh.” Blake says, blinking rapidly as though taken aback by how  _ readily  _ Yang had agreed. Her lips curl into a smile, her eyes shining with an excited light that Yang hadn’t seen in days and Yang feels her heart melt at the sight. “Well… uh… your sister mentioned a carnival?”

“Hm… shitty food, shitty rides and shitty games that we can make fun of while spending time together? Sounds like a pretty good first date to me… uh… that is, like, if you  _ want  _ it to be a date. It totally doesn’t  _ have  _ to be though! If- if that’s not what you want—“

“I do. Do…  _ you  _ want it to be a date?”

“Yea- yes. Yes, I want it to be a date.” Yang says, grinning awkwardly as she rubs the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. “So… um… when did you want to go? Cause, like, I’m good for whenever—“

“Now. Go now. Please. Before I suffer any more of this… this… _this_ _gay pining tomfoolery.”_ Weiss mutters as she wanders by them. Despite her words, she reaches out and places a reassuring hand on Blake’s bicep and squeezes, her scowl softening to a gentle smile as she walks away.

“Weiss…” Blake sighs, fond exasperation bleeding into her tone, even as she smiles affectionate after their friend. It’s… decidedly cute, Yang thinks. “I mean… we could just… meet back here in an hour? Get ready and just go?”

“Ooh! Spontaneous. I love it when you’re feisty.”

“Dork.” Blake scoffs, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as if there  _ isn’t  _ a massive blush spreading across her cheeks and a massive smile crossing her features. “Just meet me back here in an hour, yeah?”

Yang freezes, her breath hitching, when Blake leans up on her tiptoes to press a shy kiss to Yang’s cheek, her hand pressed lightly against Yang’s upper chest, before pulling back and tucking her hair behind her ear with a coy little smile. Yang nods earnestly, her lips pulling into a wide grin as Blake turns around and heads towards her room.

_ “Yes!” _

Yang whispers, punching the air excitedly and turning to grin at Ren, Jaune and Nora. She pauses when all three of them raise an eyebrow in unison, their mouths tilting into knowing smirks.

_ “Oh, shut up. It’s Blake. Belladonna. How the hell am I supposed to react?” _

* * *

An hour later, Blake finds herself waiting for Yang back in the main hall of the inn. Nervously, she runs her hands through her hair, wondering if this was  _ such  _ a good idea with all that was going on.

But Ruby  _ was  _ right. Nobody knew when they’d get another chance to just…  _ exist  _ like this. She might as well take the chance while she has it.

Besides… She’s already dressed and despite her nerves, she feels good about the sunflower yellow button down shirt with its top three undone buttons and rolled up sleeves. She glances down at the hem, half tucked into her black jeans, and fiddles with it nervously as she taps her heeled boot against the floor.

“Wow…”

Blake glances up, inhaling sharply through her nose as she spots Yang watching her with a dazed expression. Yang’s lips curl into a slow, soft and painfully tender smile, her lilac eyes drifting across Blake and taking her in slowly as Blake returns the favour. She quietly takes in the blue jeans tucked into combat boots. Her gaze drifts over the violet shirt hidden beneath a leather jacket. She glances at the way Yang’s hair is pulled back into a ponytail, with a few stubborn strands escaping to frame her face, and she feels all breath leave her lungs.

_ Yang was just too fucking pretty. _

“You look- I mean…” Yang struggles, rotating her hands as she searches for her words, her cheeks growing darker by the second as she and Blake close the distance between them. “I just- you- you look great!”

“Smooth, Yang.” 

“I- Wha- really? You’re doing this now?” Yang deadpans, her eyes narrowing as she reaches out to poke Blake’s shoulder playfully.  _ “You’re _ the one wearing my colour.”

“So are you.” Blake says, her tone coming out softer than she had intended. She swallows thickly and smiles, perhaps a little awkwardly, as she shyly takes Yang’s left hand and holds it gently. “You look… beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Yang breathes, watching gently as Blake threads their fingers together with fluttery, nervous movements. “Ready to go?”

_ “If it’s with you? I’m ready to go anywhere.” _

* * *

“This is… unnecessary. It’s a  _ scam,  _ Yang. It’s purposely designed for you to keep losing time and time again.”

“It’s a  _ carnival,  _ Blake. You’re literally paying to  _ be  _ scammed.”

_ “Ugh.” _

“Don’t “ _ ugh”  _ me, woman! This was your idea!” Yang laughs, turning to Blake and smirking at her when she leans against the stall and pouts up at her. 

“Actually… it was your sister’s.”

“And  _ you  _ went along with it, dude.”

“... did you… just call me  _ dude?” _ Blake says slowly, her pout growing bigger as her ears tilt back against her head. “We’re  _ literally  _ on a date… and you call me  _ dude.  _ Is this your way of friend zoning me?”

“Stooooop.” Yang groans through a soft laugh, reaching over to softly bat at Blake’s shoulder when she emphasises her pout. “Don’t pout. I  _ swear,  _ your pouts are my weakness, Blake.”

“Oh? Are they?”

“I regret saying that. I should  _ not  _ have said that.” Yang mutters, her cheeks burning when Blake’s eyes light up and a soft half smirk crosses her lips. Yang grumbles under her breath and hands the man behind the stall twenty lien and accepts the set of baseballs he passes to her. “You’re  _ so  _ annoying.”

“And yet, you still agreed to come out with me.”

“Yeah. I did.” Yang murmurs softly, her expression softening as she smiles at Blake. Her cheeks grow warm, her own gaze completely locked onto Blake’s as they look at one another, their emotions shining within their eyes as the stall vendor grunts irritably. “Which is exactly  _ why  _ I’m going to win you a stuffed animal. You can’t go on a carnival date without somebody winning a stuffed animal for their partner.”

“You just want to show off.” Blake giggles, covering her smile with her hand. Her eyes crinkle at the corners happily and her ears are relaxed and calm. “But I  _ guess  _ I’m not gonna complain.”

Yang grins, winking playfully at her date and delighting in the bright flush that very quickly begins to creep up Blake’s neck towards her ears. “Just for you, Princess.”

“Don’t call me Princess.” Blake glares sharply, though it doesn’t last long. Not when Yang offers her an apologetic smile and turns with an excited grin towards the set of pins in front of her. Smirking softly, she lifts her right foot and kicks her heel into her left shin, hissing slightly at the sting of her boot hitting her skin. Chuckling, she picks up a ball and pulls her arm back, aims and fires, whistling smugly when the ball hits her target  _ hard  _ and sends the pins to the ground with a loud clatter. 

“And  _ that  _ is how it’s done, baby!” Yang laughs, ignoring the befuddled stall vendor in favour of turning to Blake and grinning at her when Blake arches a brow and tries not to smile. “I  _ totally  _ rocked that.”

“And I  _ totally  _ saw what you just did, sweetheart.”

Yang freezes, the pet name settling into her chest and drawing a flustered laugh from her as she shrugs, her heart fluttering when Blake blinks, as though surprised at how easily it had slipped from her lips, and turns away with a nervous laugh. Yang smiles and leans over to gently nudge Blake’s arm, nodding towards the array of stuffed animals with a soft smile. “Take your pick, Blake.”

“That one.” Blake says quickly, pointing to a stuffed, golden dragon with large, adorable purple eyes. She smiles happily as the vendor passes it to her, his gaze still locked onto Yang as he mutters something under his breath. 

“A dragon, huh?” Yang says, trying to go for a cooler, more aloof tone than the soft one that slips out as she watches Blake hug the dragon to her chest with an embarrassed shrug. “Any particular reason why?”

“This reminded me of you.” Blake says nonchalantly. She smiles up at Yang, sweet enough to melt any heart, and leans up, cupping Yang’s cheek and letting her head fall forward. 

Yang takes the unspoken cue and leans forward too, her head now resting against Blake’s as they close their eyes and simply drink each other in, lost in their own world and oblivious to the sharp glare of the stall vendor.

* * *

“This thing is gonna kill us.”

“Eh, I trust you to swing  _ Yin  _ and I to safety.” 

Blake flushes brightly, turning to glare at Yang as she gently teases Blake about the name she had given her new stuffed dragon. Blake huffs, pouting lightly as Yang giggles and wraps her arms around her shoulder and pulls her into her side as the Ferris wheel begins to move. “Ass.” She mutters, her voice too full of adoration to be taken seriously as she leans into Yang’s side and shyly rests her head on her shoulder to gaze out into the distance. She feels the content sigh that Yang lets out as she rests her chin on Blake’s head, her thumb gently brushing over the fabric of her leather jacket that she had given to Blake when the night had started to turn cooler. “I like this.” Blake finds herself murmuring, a shaky breath leaving her throat as she turns to nuzzle her nose into the crook of Yang’s neck.

“What? Going on a date to a shitty carnival? Or riding in a shitty Ferris wheel?”

Blake shakes her head, chuckling softly as she nestled closer to Yang. “Being held by somebody that  _ actually  _ cares about me.” She admits quietly, swallowing thickly as a sense of vulnerability begins to creep into the moment. Hesitantly, she pulls away and looks up at Yang, her chest fluttering as Yang’s expression becomes unbearably soft and she leaned forward to press her forehead against Blake’s, offering comfort and reassurance in that quiet way that she knows Blake likes. “I… used to think that it was a lie or over exaggeration. The way my parents used to talk about it. How every romance book waxed poetic about being held by somebody that loves you… for the longest time, I didn’t think it was real. I sure as hell never felt it with- with  _ him.”  _ Blake’s voice falters, cracks and splinters as Yang watches her gently, her hand rubbing soothing circles into her back. “But you? You make me believe in it again, Yang. You- I didn’t think it was possible to- to love somebody as much as I love you.” She whispers, her heart racing and her pulse jumping when Yang pulls back.

But she doesn’t go far. No, instead she curls a finger under Blake’s chin oh so tenderly and tilts her head up, her thumb brushing Blake’s bottom lip experimentally before she lets out a low sigh. “I love you too.” She murmurs, pressing her lips against Blake’s and kissing her gently.

Blake melts into Yang, reaching up to hold onto her wrist as Yang’s free arm curls around her waist and pulls her as close as possible. When they pull back, Blake smiles lovingly and tucks her head firmly under Yang’s chin, sighing in deep contentment when Yang wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head tenderly.

The world still needed to be saved… but for now, this moment belongs to them and them alone, as the murmur soft nothings and share the sweetest of kisses for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this just an excuse for Yang to win Blake a stuffed animal because I thought it’d be cute? Yes. Yes, it was.


End file.
